Ashbrooke
#History of Ashbrooke|History}} #Military|Military}} #Territories|Territories}} #Notable Figures|Notable Figures}} }} WIP~ ='History of Ashbrooke'= ---- : WIP ='Military'= ---- 'The Ashen Inquisition' : WIP 'The Sisters of the Light' : WIP 'The Greyhide Guard' : Members of the Greyhide Guard (known by locals as the ‘Guard’) are the only formal military in use by Ashbrooke. They are responsible for the protection of the Greyhide family, visiting dignitaries, and the city of Iredale. They are deployed as necessary to assist with threats throughout the county, and hold monthly training exercises for the Ashbrooke Militia men. They are usually around fifty in number and act under the direct command of the Lord or Lady of Ashbrooke. In recent days, command of the Guard has fallen to Sir Carlisle Lanris, Huntmaster of the Order of Hallowgarde. 'The Ashbrooke Militia' : Farmers, tradesmen and ordinary male citizens form the bulk of Ashbrooke’s defenses. The highest concentration of militia men resides in Alverton, the town closest to Raven Hill; though each town and village has their own force for protection. These average people are trained to fight by the Guard in monthly sessions so they can keep their homes and villages safe from the darker denizens that inhabit Duskwood. While they are not well-trained soldiers, they have proven effective in keeping Ashbrooke safe alongside the Guard and Inquisition. ='Territories'= ---- 'Iredale' : The city of Iredale is the county seat and capital of Ashbrooke. What started as a modest fort in the early days of the County has since developed into a large city that boasts a keep, a mage tower, a church where the Lady of Ashbrooke delivers sermons weekly, an inn, a blacksmith, a tanner's workshop, and dozens of houses for those who live within the walls of the city. The keep itself houses visiting officials, as well as the Greyhide Guard. Outsiders rarely see the rest of Ashbrooke, as the people are secretive and wary as a result of constant threats from the darker areas of Duskwood. Those within Iredale have largely been spared from the constant attacks from ferals and undead. 'Ashbrooke Proper' 'Malgrave Priory' : Malgrave is a town dedicated to the Church and to the Light. All citizens living within the Priory serve the Light in some way. Notable buildings within the town include an abbey, a church, a smaller chapel, and a nunnery. It is the base of operations for the Ashen Inquisition and the Sisters of the Light - the elite brotherhood of witch hunters and the healers that often accompany them on their missions, respectively. The townsfolk are inherently suspicious of outsiders. Because of this, travelers are often directed to stay away from the area. 'Thorpes' : Situated on the bank of the river dividing Duskwood from Elwynn Forest is the sleepy fishing town of Thorpes. It is a quiet town that sees and hears little of the outside world. People are born, live their entire lives, and pass away there as if it is the only town in the world, which has led to a dwindling population and families that have known each other for generations. The fish caught by the fishermen in Thorpes supply food for the rest of the County year-round. 'Alverton' : Due to its proximity to Raven Hill, Alverton houses the greater part of Ashbrooke’s militia. It originally started out as a military encampment that later became a permanent fixture in the area. The sheer number of soldiers stationed there, combined with the lack of sustainable food sources in the area make it the largest drain on Ashbrooke’s resources. Still, the Countess gives them all they need to sustain themselves so they can continue to ensure the safety of her people. 'Cloveshire' : The village of Cloveshire, if it can truly be called that, is largely secluded from the remainder of the County. Indeed it is more of a collection of houses spread around a large area in the woods, and only designated a village for population reasons. The majority of its inhabitants pride themselves on their skill at tracking, trapping, and hunting. As such, the area is the main supplier of furs and game animals for export to the rest of the kingdom. Recently Cloveshire has found itself besieged by a pack of feral worgen that are keeping the local Inquisitor and militia quite busy. 'The Eastern Woods' 'Grimnes' : The close proximity to the mountains surrounding the Twilight Grove has made Grimnes the perfect spot for mining within the County. Workers there have established a complex system of mines both within the mountains and under the town they call home, yielding both heavy and precious metals, as well as gemstones for the blacksmiths and jewelers to use in their crafts. Naturally, the town has become the home of several masters of the two crafts because of the close proximity to their suppliers and the source. 'Nibury Logging Camp' : Nibury is, as the name suggests, a logging camp situated within the Eastern Woods of Ashbrooke. It was originally only a small collection of tents around a sawmill, but the workers soon built homes and moved their families in with them to enjoy a peaceful, simple life in the woods. Nibury now acts as a full-service timber production plant, making beams and planks as well as some furniture to sell throughout the Kingdom. 'Millstadt Farms' : The natural geography of the rivers in Ashbrooke support a large, fertile farmland just north of Malgrave Priory. The area is named for the first family to settle and plant there, and indeed their descendants still reside there to this day. The small village has grown, as have the fields that they tend. The farmers manage to grow a wide variety of vegetables along with the grain, fruit trees, and livestock they tend to. People within the town often preserve the produce to last the county throughout the winter months when things are not as plentiful. The town itself houses all manner of people, from butchers, to millers that turn the grain into flour or corn into cornmeal, bakers that take ingredients directly from the source and turn them in to products that are delivered to the other towns daily, and of course, the farmers themselves. It is a thriving, lively settlement that serves as the agricultural heart of the area. 'The Witchwood' 'Myrefall Keep' :Myrefall is the center of military might in the eastern part of the County. It started as the capital, but was soon replaced by the much larger keep within Iredale. A loose garrison of militia remained to keep watch over the Eastern Woods, but they were wiped out by the same necromancer that overran Havenwood. The Ashen Inquisition moved in to clear the keep, but were called back from it when the Countess gave permission to Munderic Kuechler and the Order of Hallowgarde to make use of the area. Several members of the Order now call the building 'home', meaning there are once more permanent residents within the Haunted Forest. 'Fairhaven' : Similar to Cloveshire, Fairhaven was once a place for trappers and hunters to call home. The hunting lodge at the heart of the town was well known as a place to rest or to sell furs and meat from the game caught in the surrounding woods. Travelers would often stop there to rest, as the people were welcoming and friendly to outsiders. Perhaps too welcoming, as the town was infiltrated and overrun by a necromancer over a decade ago. The small chapel was desecrated and destroyed, while the lodge became the base used for the necromancer's unholy rituals. Those that abandoned the town mostly settled in and around Grimnes or Cloveshire. To this day it stands empty and forgotten in a faraway corner of the County. All attempts to retake the town have failed due to the sheer number of undead that remain, even years after the necromancer abandoned it. ='Notable Figures'= ---- 'Lady Felicity Greyhide' : Felicity Greyhide ('''formerly '''Felicity Rochefort) daughter of Gabriel Tomlinson and Mina Rochefort, is an inquisitor and an ordained priestess who chose to break with the Church of the Holy Light due to the corruption within its ranks. She spent much of her young life within the Church, as her grandfather wished her to be raised in humility. Since becoming ordained, she has focused on learning the Church doctrine inside and out to apply it as her Inquisitorial abilities developed. Her reputation as a healer of great skill, as well as a doctor of traditional medicine and her unique ability to 'extract' information out of others gained the notice of SI:7, who recruited her as a field medic and interrogator. She inherited the County from her grandfather upon his death, making her a noblewoman in her own right as well as a Lord Temporal of Stormwind. : Recently, she has dedicated herself to the Order of Hallowgarde, Brotherhood of the Torch chapter alongside her husband Daren, and to working on reform within the Church. 'Lord Daren Greyhide' : Daren Greyhide, son of Samuel and Martha Greyhide, is an experienced tracker and soldier of common birth. Born to hunters in the countryside of Hillsbrad, he was forced to put many of his family members to rest during the Scourging of Lordaeron. He subsequently joined the Scarlet Crusade with the goal of purging the undead from the land. Unfortunately, with the eventual collapse of his Chapter, Daren found himself without a cause yet he continued his efforts to purge his homeland of the taint of undeath. Skilled with many ranged and melee weapons, Daren has served under many orders since then and is currently serving in the Order of Hallowgarde, Brotherhood of the Torch as a Brother-at-Arms. : Some time after joining the Order, he fell in love with and married Lady Felicity Rochefort, who made the unconventional choice to take Daren’s surname when they were wed. : He has helped raise one child, Elizabeth Pyreclaw, who was not related to him by blood. He currently has twins on the way, mothered by his wife, Felicity. 'Commander Jayson Grimnes' : Sir Jayson Grimnes is an exorcist and witch hunter within the Ashen Inquisition. He was selected to serve as one of the elite members of the Ashen Inquisition from within the Grimnes orphanage as a child for his faith, his budding skills, and his unwavering bravery, even as a child. Under the tutelage of the former Inquisitor of Grimnes, his skills have grown exponentially. In his tenure as one of Ashbrooke's elite, he has worked tirelessly to protect the County from the darker denizens of Duskwood. As such, his peers have named him Commander of the Inquisition with Felicity's approval, effectively granting one of the highest possible military offices within Ashbrooke. 'Prioress Alisayne' :Reverend Mother Alisayne, as most call her, is the Prioress of the Sisters of the Light. She was abandoned in Iredale by a lady of loose morals when she was only a few days old. She was subsequently found and taken to the nunnery in Malgrave to be raised. As she grew, she realized that the path of the Light was her true calling and elected to join the Sisters at the age of twelve. The extreme lifestyle of the reclusive order caused her to willingly give up her voice and mutilate her body in the name of the Light. She was recently named Prioress by Commander Grimnes after the death of Reverend Mother Victoria, her mentor and predecessor. She now serves faithfully alongside him while guiding her flock within Malgrave Priory. 'The Order of Hallowgarde' 'Grand Exorcist Munderic Kuechler' : Munderic Kuechler (Pronounced'' Mund-er-ick Koo-ch-ler''), called the Unwavering, is an ordained priest and experienced inquisitor, once loyal to the Church of the Holy Light, as well as the Scarlet Crusade, prior to its decline in the Plaguelands. He is often regarded by peers as being cold and unforgiving, as well as devoted to his duties. In recent times, Munderic has been most recognized as a High Inquisitor of the Congregation of the Inquisition, overseeing inquisitorial affairs in the Military Order of the Bleak Spire before its denunciation of the church and overall dissolution. : Munderic now serves the Order of Hallowgarde as its Grand Exorcist; chapter master of the Brotherhood of the Torch. 'Huntmaster Carlisle Lanris' : WIP 'Vie Marrow' :Vie Marrow (Pronounced Vee Mar-oh), daughter of Lawerence Hathens and Lauria Hathens (formerly Arcfaith), is a former magus of the Wizard’s Sanctum. Raised within the city of Stormwind, Vie grew up around the simplicity of a commoner’s life, besides the teachings of magic that came later within her childhood. The arcane became prominent in the half-elf’s experiences when her affinity for the arcane art was found. While most of her teachings came from the Wizard’s Sanctum, Vie had traveled back and forth from Stormwind to Dalaran many times within her life, furthering her knowledge with the guidance of her mother. Later in life, the woman found her practice in sensing latent or residue magic to be put into good use through the challenges of hunting rogue magi, such as warlocks and necromancers. :These practices were the pinnacle of her expertise as Vie joined the military order of Bleak Spire. It was within this order that Vie began first straying from the arcane path, taking up the path towards the Inquisition and learning from the ordained priest, Munderic Kuechler. Even after the order’s fall and the departure of those faithful, it was a matter a months before Vie bumped into her former instructor and first heard of the Order of Hallowgarde. :To this day Vie Marrow serves under the Order of Hallowgarde, having forsaken the practice of the arcane while under their banner, she has chosen to follow the true path of the Holy Light. Category:Places Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Duskwood Category:Order of Hallowgarde Category:Brotherhood of the Torch